deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Luigi
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-|Scarlet Vampire Flan459= Description Mario and Luigi Finally Face of in the Epic Clash of Big Bro vs Little Bro! Interlude Wiz:Mario... Boomstick:...Luigi. Wiz:The 2 Poster boy's of the World's Most Popular Gaming Franchise in the World. Boomstick:And Tonight the 2 Plumbers are Gonna Fight to the Death! Wiz:I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick. Boomstick:And It's Our Job to Analyze Weapon's Armor, and Skill's to see Who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!!! 'Mario' Wiz:First up is the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario "Jumpman" Mario. Boomstick:Mario has Tons Of Power-ups, As Do Luigi, But we are Giving them The Bare Essential Power Ups, Basically their Power-ups. Wiz:Mario has The Fire Flower, Cape Feather, Mega Mushroom, Penguin Suit, Metal Cap, Invisicap, Tanooki Mario, and Finally, Mario's Strongest Super Power Up, The Rainbow Star, or, The White Tanooki Suit. Boomstick:Mario's Hammer is also Here, And that Bastard's Hammer can Smash 100s Of Foes Into Foe-Cakes, mmm. Just Like how Grandma Boomstick Made hers... Wiz:The Fire Flower and Super Cape are Pretty Self Explanitory, While the Others are Pretty Lengthyish. Boomstick:*Clears Throat* Mega Mushroom Expands Marios Size Temporarily, Penguin Suit grants Ice and Better Swimming, Metal Cap = Metal Mario Invisicap = InvisiMario Tanooki mario Makes Mario a Furry, The Rainbow Star is Mario on LSD and...Shit, The White Tanooki Suit is Basically an Infinite Starman. Wiz:Mario In that Form However is Only Killable By Several Things However, Being Crushed, Lava, And Bottomless Pits. Boomstick:Mario is Strong Enough to Survive a Hypernova, A Black Hole, Can Lift a 70 Ton Fortress and Kick it, And Can FUCKING Flatten It!! Wiz:However, Compared To Luigi Mario isn't As Bright, He Usually Heads Into Battles Guns or Power-ups Blazing Without a Strategy, However Few Can Underestimate The Legendary Hero Known as Mario. Mario:It's-a-Me! 'Luigi' Wiz:Luigi of Course is Mario's Little Brother, and He Has Quite The Skill's And Power-ups in-hand. Boomstick:Luigi Has Now Just his Hammer, but he Has His Poltergust 5000, Which can Suck Anything up and Spit People Back out to Deal Massive Damage, and He Still has His Negative Zone, Which Might Prove Useful Again...Unlike... Scene of Tails Magic Gloving through Luigi Plays Wiz & Boomstick:Yikes... Boomstick:Luigi has The Ice Flower, The Power Flower, Double Cherry, Cat Bell, The Blue Shell, and Finally...A Fucking Pillow. Wiz:The Ice Flower Allows Luigi to Skate at High Speeds and Freeze his Foes, His Power Flower Turns him invisible, Double Cherry Grants him Up to Five Clones, The Cat Bell Turns Luigi into a Neko and Grants him powerful Attacks Like the Paw Slap, and He Can Also Climb Walls, and Finally the Blue shell Lets Luigi Spin in a Blue Shell at Very High Speeds. Boomstick:That Pillow By the Way is Luigi's Trump Card, If You Get him Asleep, He Will Suck you Into His Dream Realm!! ''' Wiz:There Luigi Has A lot More Attacks, Especially with His Luiginoids, and He Can Also use Those Luiginoids in Battle, Like He Used with Mario, And Finally, Luigi can Also Grow in Dreamy Luigi Mode! '''Boomstick:Luigi is A Total Wimp However, but that's Negated in Dreamy Luigi Form, Luigi is One of the Strongest Side Kicks In Gaming History. Luigi:Let's-a-gooo.. 'DEATH BATTLE!!' The Mushroom Kingdom. 6:00PM It Was The Day, That Both Plumber's Were Waiting For, The Day that will Spell Eternal Happiness Forever. Their Wedding Day. However, What Both Didn't Know is That Peach Was Purposed to Both Plumbers, and Peach Nervously Said yes. And it wasn't Funny when They both Saw The Other in A Wedding Groom's Tux, Peach Gasped, Hoping for the Best, Mario and Luigi got an Idea, No, BOWSER Got the Idea of the Two fighting for Peach, The Bros Just Accepted It, 2 Days Later... Bowsers Castle 9:00PM Mario and Luigi stood in Frontof the Entrance of Bowsers Castle, An Audience watched in Excitement. Both Mario and Luigi nodded and Both got into a Fighting Stance. Mario:Let's a Go! Luigi:Okie Dokie!! FIGHT!! Both Rushed at Eachother and Attacked Each other, Both Hitting the Others Hammer with Their Hammer, Trying to Overpower the Other when Mario Knocks Luigi onto the Ground as Luigi Puts the Hammer away and Throws Electricity at Mario, Doing Quite a Bit of Damage To Mario as He Brought out the Fire Flower. Luigi And Mario Threw Fire and Electricity at Each other Respectively, Causing a Decent Sized Smoke Cloud to Surround the Arena, Luigi Realized He Could Use the Cloud to his Advantage and Whacks Mario into Bowsers Castle Walls With A Powerful Hammer Strike, Mario then Jumped on Marios Head Twice and Then Kicked Luigi Back onto the Arena as He Turns invisible, Mario Brings out His Cape. Mario Flew around The Arena, Looking for Luigi, But Didnt, Notice him Jump ALL THE WAY To the Top of Bowsers Castle, as he Jumps Onto Marios Leg and Mario sees LuigI and Begins Spinning Super Fast. How Mario Stopps Spinning as Luigi Begins Luigi Cyclone, as The 2 Are Engaged in a Cyclone Fight, In Which Luigi Gets Knocked Towards the Lava. However, Luigi Was In Cat Luigi Form and Begins to Climb the Pit back Up and Stands In front of a Metalic Mario, Luigi Got his Ice Flower On And Froze the Entire Battle Field and Then Skated Into Mario and Smashed His Head into Mario, Luckily Getting a Mis-fire, Launching Mario into the Ground as Mario Stood up Not Too Bruised and Jumped on Luigi with the Extreme Weight and Kicks Him but Luigi redirects his Launchedness towards Mario as Mario reverts Back and the Two Punch Each others Fist, But Mario Launches Luigi in the Air and Melts the Ice. Mario Expected Luigi To Come back For a Counter attack, But Luigi was Unconsious, Mario Smiled, Reminding him of When they Were Friends, and Looked at the Pillow, It Looked...Familiar...A Dream Pillow! Mario Gasped as He Was Sucked into the Dream Dimension, And Was Brought to Dreamy Bowser's Castle, Mario Saw Luigi Grinning, Holding His Hammer. Both Bro's Collided Hammers But Marios Face went to Angered to Horrified when he Saw the Luiginoids appear from Luigi and creates 3 Shockwaves, Which Mario Barely Dodges, as he Consumes a Rainbow Star he Sees 5 Dream Luigis and Eyes Widen As All 5 Luigi's Smash their Hammers Powerfully to the Ground Making 15 Luiginoids Create Shockwaves, That Mario Barrages Through as He Punches all 4 Of the Luigi Clones and Rushed at Luigi, Who Jumped into a Luigi Constellation. Mario:Oh Mama Mia.. Mario Saw Many Luigis Appear and Rush Towards Mario and Cover him in Luigi, Mario Was Being Hit by Each Luigi, Feeling Tons Of Pain, Mario Successfully Broke Free However, and Unleashed Mega Mario, and Mario Saw Luiginoids turn Back into Luigi, Mario Tries to Crush Luigi, But Gets Stopped as Luigi Grows into Giant Dreamy Luigi. The Giant Brothers Nod and Punch Each other, Not Letting the Other Catch a Break, and Mario suddenly Consumes A White Leaf, Going into White Tanooki Mario. Mario:HERE WE GO! Luigi Gulped, But then Realized he Has One Chance and Shrinks Back Down as Mario Flies towards Luigi at Super High Speeds, Mario Gets Sucked into Something, the Poltergust 5000, as Luigi Lets Mario Free Towards the Fiery Lava Mario Immediately Wall Jumped onto a Tiny Platform, and Flies Back towards Luigi, Which Was a Terrible Mistake, Because Luigi Entered Negative Zone, Stop Marios Flight Mario Grabbed onto the Ledge of The Cliff as Much as he Could, Screaming as Luigi Smashed His Hammer onto Marios Head, Launching him into the Lava, Melting the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Back in the Dream World Luigi awakens And sees Marios Cap on Fire and Puts the Fire Out and Celebrated. Luigi:I'mma Luigi! #1! KO! Marios Corpse Is at the Bottom of the Lava Luigi and Peach Get Married and Bury Mario's Hat. 'Conclusion' Boomstick:Whoa Whoa! No Pitch Forks! Wiz:This Fight is Insanely Close! Mario is Stronger, Luigi is More Tanky, Mario is More Skilled in Power-ups, Luigi is More Equipped, White Tanooki is Invincible, And Dream Luigi...Grants Luigi Insane Power. Boomstick:Basically Luigi Is A lot Stronger in Dream Luigi Form, Granting Him Godly Powers, Size Manipulation, Luiginoids, Powerbuffing... Wiz:Finally, Luigi Knows White Tanooki's Weakness, While Mario Does Not Know DREAMY LUIGIS Weakness. Boomstick:Looks Like Mario's Worst Nightmare Was Death! Wiz:The Winner is Luigi. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Noah And Miracle are Looking at Each other. Noah:You Ready? Miracle:Yep! Both Draw their Weapons and Smile at Each Other. NOAH VS MIRACLE |-|Withersoul 235= For this season finale, why not put the two most famous bros ever against each other ? Mario TBA Luigi TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Mario Luigi I don't care Who do you think will win ? Mario Luigi Draw/Tie |-|ROLVeBloxxer= |-| Sebastian pereira90= Description Interlude Mario Luigi Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE Results Advantages and disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Became a DBX Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles